


Our Very Own Kitten Family

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, and louis' cat knocks harry's cat up, harry has a cat and louis has a cat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry AU, gdzie Louis i Harry są sąsiadami i kot Louisa zaciąża kota Harry’ego i gdy Harry uświadamia sobie kto jest ojcem, idzie do domu chłopaka, mówiąc mu, aby trzymał to dzikie zwierzę z dala od jego księżniczki a Louis reaguje poprzez zostawianie rzeczy takich jak kocie jedzenie i zabawek na ganku bruneta z notką „pomoc dla dzieci”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Very Own Kitten Family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Very Own Kitten Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673431) by [couldneverhurtusnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldneverhurtusnow/pseuds/couldneverhurtusnow). 



***  
Harry po raz pierwszy zauważył czarnego kota, który wrócił w marcu, gdy ziemia wciąż była pokryta śniegiem. Czarny kot chodził po usypanym murze śniegu, który oddzielał jego i jego sąsiada ogród.

Był w trakcie mycia naczyń, gdy wyjrzał zza okna i zobaczył czarnego kota i idącą za nim jego własną kotkę, Apricot*. W tym czasie nie myślał o tym za dużo, cieszył się, że jego kot miał przyjaciela.

Gdyby miał być całkowicie szczery, mógłby się zmartwić, ale tak szybko jak jego oczy wylądowały na jasnoczerwonej obroży wokół szyi drugiego kota, odetchnął z ulgą, myśląc, że czarny kot miał odpowiedzialnego właściciela i nic złego nie przydarzy się Apricot.

Zamiast tego zachichotał na widok naprzeciwko niego-cóż za parę tworzyła ta dwójka. Czarny kot był szczupły i chudy, wyglądający królewsko, z nosem w górze. A potem była Apricot-puszysta, niezdarna i pulchna. Jej biała sierść była całkowicie mokra od śniegu. Harry obserwował ją w rozbawieniu, gdy próbowała iść za drugim kotem i prawie poślizgnęła się kilka razy.

 

***

W kwietniu Harry w końcu poznał właściciela czarnego kota. Była piątkowa noc i właśnie siadał, aby poczytać książkę, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Westchnął ciężko, kierując się do nich i modląc się do kogokolwiek, kto by go wysłuchał, aby nie był to kolejny sprzedawca pukający do jego drzwi.

Przystojny mężczyzna stał przy drzwiach. Był kilka centymetrów niższy od Harry’ego, ale sposób w jaki wyglądał, sprawiał, że wyglądał na wyższego. Jego brązowe włosy wyglądały na delikatne i przyjemne pod zieloną bluzą z kapturem i szarymi dresami, które były schowane w jego wełnianych skarpetach. Stopy ubrane były w vansy.

Na podstawie tego wszystkiego, Harry wywnioskował, że facet zdecydowanie nie był sprzedawcą. Teraz był ciekaw, to nie było zbyt częste, aby nieznajomi zdecydowali się pukać do jego drzwi.

Harry odchrząknął – Cześć? Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się – Cześć, kolego! Jestem Louis – wyciągnął rękę, aby potrząsnąć tą loczka. Harry delikatnie nią potrząsnął. – A ja jestem Harry. Cóż mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

– Harry – Louis uśmiechnął się, testując jego imię na końcu swojego języka – Słuchaj kolego, moja kocia bestia zwaliła słoik z mąką, z której miałem zrobić naleśniki. Więc, teraz nie mam mąki i zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś mi pomóc. Masz jakąś mąkę?

– Masz kota?

– Czy to wszystko, co wychwyciłeś z tej historii? – spytał Louis, śmiejąc się. Harry mógłby się obrazić na Louisa za śmianie się z niego, ale mógł powiedzieć, że śmiech ten był przyjazny a nie był dokuczliwy.

Harry zachichotał – Kocham koty, mam jednego. Zawsze gotowy na kocią rozmowę.

– Tak? Opowiedz mi o swoim?

Harry szurał nogami, będąc zmęczony staniem w jednej pozycji – Gruby, włochaty kot. Ale kocham ją. Ma na imię Apricot. Ma trzy lata. – oznajmił dumnie.

– Myślę, że widziałem ją. W sumie, brzmi jak kolega Mercury’ego.

– Mercury’ego? – spytał zdezorientowany Harry.

– Tak, mojego kota. Freddie Mercury, ale woli Mercury. Myślę, że widziałem ich dzisiaj razem na murku, na moim ogródku.

Nagle świadomość uderzyła Stylesa. – Och, Czy Mercury jest czarnym kotem? Z czerwoną obrożą?

Uśmiech Louisa był ogromny – Tak, to on!

– Jest pięknym kotem, bardzo królewskim i takie tam.

– I takie tam. Dziękuję.

– Więc, co mam z tego to, że jesteśmy sąsiadami? Lub może jest więcej murków, gdzie koty sobie chodzą.

– Nie, jesteśmy sąsiadami. Mercury i ja przeprowadziliśmy się jakieś półtora miesiąca temu.

– Jak miło. Jak ci się podoba sąsiedztwo? – spytał uprzejmie Harry, ale z nutką ciekawości.

– Uwielbiam. Ludzie są naprawdę przyjaźni. Pani Larsson upiekła szarlotkę, gdy się wprowadziłem. I kocham to jak ciche i małe jest to sąsiedztwo. Mieszkałem przedtem w mieście, więc to miła odmiana scenerii. Cieszę się, że zdecydowałem się przeprowadzić.

Harry uśmiechnął się, jego dołeczki ukazały się – Dobrze słyszeć. I ciasta pani Larsson są nie z tego świata, więc cieszę się, że jesteś częścią tego niebiańskiego doświadczenia.

– Tak – zgodził się z uśmiechem Tomlinson – W każdym razie, to było miłe. Miło było cię poznać i wszystko, ale robi się późno i gdyby nie byłoby to kłopotem, może mógłbym dostać trochę mąki? Moje siostry są u mnie i czekają na mnie, obiecałem, że zrobię naleśniki.

Harry zarumienił się, czując się źle za trzymanie chłopaka przy drzwiach tak długo. – Przepraszam. Zaczekaj tutaj, zaraz wracam z mąką. – wymamrotał a potem szybko się odwrócił, kierując do kuchni. Chwycił plastikowy pojemnik z szafki, wypełnił połowę mąką, położył przykrywkę i wrócił.

– Proszę – powiedział, podając mu do rąk.

Louis wydawał się nieco zaskoczony, ale przyłożył pojemnik do swojej piersi – Dziękuję bardzo, Harry. Ocaliłeś me życie. Jestem ci dłużny.

– Bez obaw. Do zobaczenia, tak? – spytał, ściskając klamkę.

Uśmiech Louisa w odpowiedzi był piękny. – Absolutnie.

 

***

– Więc, dlaczego Apricot? – spytał Louis, gdy odłożył szklankę wody na wyspie kuchennej u Harry’ego.

Minęły trzy dni od ich pierwszego spotkania. Louis wrócił, by zwrócić mąkę, nawet jeśli Harry nalegał, że nie musiał tego robić. Miał mnóstwo mąki w swoim domu.

Loczek uśmiechnął się czule – Moja siostrzenica tak ją nazwała. Nie jestem pewien, co do pochodzenia wyboru nazwy. Powinienem ją spytać. Nie jestem pewien, aby pamiętała, miała w tamtym czasie dwa latka.

– To bardzo cenne i kochane imię, nieważne skąd pochodzi.

Harry uśmiechnął się – Też tak myślę.

– Chciałbym być wujkiem. Ale moje rodzeństwo jest ode mnie młodsze, więc kto wie jak długo będę musiał czekać, dopóki się nie pojawią, bym je rozpieszczał.

– Zawsze sam mógłbyś mieć dziecko – powiedział bez namysłu brunet. Gdy uświadomił sobie, co właśnie powiedział, szybko przeprosił – Przepraszam, to było nie na miejscu. – Może Louis miał powody, aby nie mieć dzieci, nie można pytać ludzi o takie rzeczy, jeśli ledwo się ich zna.

– Dlaczego przepraszasz? Z przyjemnością chciałbym mieć dzieci, po prostu nie spotkałem odpowiedniej osoby, aby je z nimi mieć. – uśmiechnął się szatyn – Do tego czasu będę rozpieszczał Mercury’ego. Nienawidzi tego, ale to w porządku. – śmiał się niebieskooki.

Apricot wybrała moment, aby wejść do kuchni, ruszyła najkrótszą drogą do Louisa i natychmiast zaczęła pocierać nosem naprzeciwko jego kostek.

– Och, cześć! – zagruchał Louis, pochylając się, by ją podnieść. Jęknęła głośno. – Cholera, jesteś ciężka.

– Heeej, nie mów tak – skarcił Styles.

Louis spojrzał na niego zmieszany – Jestem pewien, że gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, opisałeś ją jako „gruby, włochaty kot”, kolego.

Harry wyglądał na zgorszonego, wpatrywał się intensywnie między szatyna i Apricot. W końcu wyszeptał – Nie mów tego w jej obecności, Louis!

Louis zaśmiał się, drapiąc kotkę za uchem, gdy zamruczała z zadowoleniem. Spojrzał w dół na kota i wyszeptał – Twój właściciel jest niepoważny.

– Słyszałem to!

– Miałeś!

 

***

Louis i Harry stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi w krótkim czasie, poznając siebie nawzajem. Często spędzali ze sobą towarzystwo. Oglądali razem filmy kilka razy, rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym i Louis opiekował się kotem Harry’ego, gdy musiał zostać u swojej mamy w domu na kilka dni.

Ich przyjaźń została poddana testowi w ciepły, lipcowy dzień.

Harry właśnie wrócił z pracy i wszedł do domu, rozglądając się za kotem – Apricot, jestem w domu! – Zawołał. Zwykle Apricot stoi tam na środku, witając go w domu, gdy jest przy frontowych drzwiach, jednak dzisiaj nigdzie jej nie widać.

– Apricot? – Harry zaczyna czuć się nieswojo. Zagląda do szafy w swojej sypialni, spogląda pod łóżkiem, w łazience, idzie do salonu. Kota nigdzie nie ma. – Apricot? Martwisz mnie.

Wreszcie znajduje ją za doniczką w kuchni. Leży na zimnej podłodze i wygląda bardzo źle. Harry natychmiast przy niej klęka, delikatnie ją dotykając. – Hej, co się dzieje, kochanie? – pyta uspokajającym głosem, jego oczy skanują kota, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby źle wyglądać. Nie ma żadnych ran, więc nie wdała się w żadną bójkę z innym kotem. Nie jest to zbyt częsty przypadek, ale czasami chowa się gdzieś w domu, liżąc swoje rany.

– Powinienem zabrać cię do weterynarza? – spogląda w jej oczy, czekając na odpowiedź. Apricot miauczy żałośnie.

To wystarczająca odpowiedź dla Harry’ego i jego żołądek opada – Och, kochanie, zadzwonię teraz do weterynarza.

 

***

Blond weterynarz, Miranda, uśmiecha się słodko – Gratulacje, Apricot niedługo urodzi!

Harry z trudem łapie powietrze, jego małe dziecko jest w ciąży. Nie może w to uwierzyć. Jak to się stało?

– Co? – próbuje jakoś spytać.

– Założę się, że nie tego się spodziewałeś – Miranda spogląda przepraszająco. Nie ma powodu, aby przepraszać, to nie jej wina, że niewinna puchata kuleczka Harry’ego jest w ciąży. Jednakże, brunet to docenia.

– Nie bardzo – mruczy.

– Jest brytyjską długowłosą kotką, bardzo popularną rasą w tym momencie. Jest także pięknym kotem, więc jestem pewna, że kocięta również będą piękne. Na podstawie tego wszystkiego nie powinieneś mieć problemu z poszukaniem nowych domów dla kotków.

Harry kiwa głową. – W porządku.

– Mogłabym ocenić, że jest gdzieś między trzecim lub czwartym tygodniu ciąży.

– Trzy lub cztery tygodnie? – pyta niedowierzająco Styles i natychmiast czuje się winny. Jak mógł niczego wcześniej nie zauważyć?

– Niech się pan nie martwi, panie Styles, jest trochę puszysta, więc trudno powiedzieć, czy przybrała na wadze. Niektóre koty mogą doświadczać „porannych mdłości” między trzecim lub czwartym tygodniem, więc zobaczymy, czy to się wydarzy Apricot. Jednak, może także stracić apetyt przez kilka dni.

– W sumie – zaczyna loczek – gdy teraz o tym myślę, to jadła nieco mniej w ciągu ostatnich dni.

– Naprawdę? Żadnego wymiotowania?

– Nie w środku domu. Nie wiem, co robi na zewnątrz. To znaczy… to oczywiste, co robiła… – milknie.

– Jest dobrze na podstawie tego, co powiedziałeś, jest zdecydowanie bardziej w czwartym tygodniu ciąży. Oznacza to, że możemy stopniowo zwiększać wartość spożywanego pokarmu, ponieważ teraz musi karmić także kocięta. Upewnij się, że dostarczysz jej dobrej jakości wysokokaloryczne jedzenie. Napiszę ci dobrą markę, która myślę, że będzie najkorzystniejsza.

– W porządku – kiwnął Harry.

– Możesz także zacząć zauważać pewne zmiany osobowości. Apricot może rosnąć bardziej i potrzebować więcej czułości niż przedtem. Może także więcej spać. – Miranda chwyciła kartkę papieru i napisała markę kociego jedzenia i podała ją chłopakowi. – Chciałabym zobaczyć waszą dwójkę tutaj za dwa tygodnie. Sprawdzić ją, upewnić się, że wszystko idzie doskonale. I niech się pan nie martwi, panie Styles, wszystko się ułoży.

 

***

Gdy Harry wraca do domu, wpada w furię. Wie, kto zrobił to jego kotce i jest taki zły. Bardzo-bardzo zły. Nigdy nie doświadczył takiego poziomu złości.

Bierze Apricot i maszeruje do drzwi sąsiada. Puka głośno w czerwone drzwi, stuka nogami w rozdrażnieniu, gdy czeka aż sąsiad otworzy drzwi.

– Idę – woła delikatny głos ze środka domu. Przez chwilę złość chłopaka ustępuje, jak może być zły na tak uroczą i troskliwą osobę, która nikomu nic by nie życzyła, ale wtedy spogląda na Apricot, która rozgląda się swoimi dużymi oczami. I jego złość wraca.

Drzwi otwierają się i pojawia się uśmiechnięty Louis – Harry…

– Ty! – krzyczy Harry, pchając mężczyznę naprzeciwko siebie w pierś, swoim palcem wskazującym.

Louis cofa się – Harry? – pyta z cichym, zdezorientowanym głosem.

Harry wciąż dźga go swoim palcem – Ty i twój kot! Twój durny dziki kot!

Louis chwyta palec chłopaka, ponieważ nie docenia bycia popychanym – Co się dzieje?

– Co się dzieje? – brunet wygląda, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że szatyn właśnie o to zapytał. – Pytasz mnie, co się dzieje? Powiem ci, co się dzieje! Ten mały dzikus zaciążył moją księżniczkę! To właśnie się dzieje! – obraża się Styles.

– Czekaj, co?

– Słyszałeś mnie! Wiesz, że to świetny pomysł, aby wysterylizować twojego zwierzaka, aby uniknąć tego, co się właśnie stało! Z powodu twojego kota moje małe kochanie jest w ciąży!

– Przykro mi.

Harry ponownie się obraża. – Przykro ci? Pieprzyć to! Apricot i ja docenilibyśmy, gdybyś ty i twoja kocia bestia trzymali się od nas z daleka! Dziękuję! – I z tym Harry odwraca się i tupie z powrotem do swojego domu.

 

***

Następnego dnia, gdy Harry wraca do domu z pracy, jest tam mała notka przy jego drzwiach. A na niej:

 

_Wysterylizowałem go. Obojgu nam jest bardzo przykro._

_\- Louis & Mercury_

 

_***_

Dzień później jest kolejna notka na drzwiach.

 

_Chcemy być z wami & zrobić wszystko, aby uczynić to łatwiejszym dla was. _

_Proszę, wybaczcie nam._

_\- Louis & Mercury_

 

Harry’ego wciąż to nie obchodzi. Jakkolwiek, nie wyrzuca tej notki. I może wraca do kosza na śmieci, aby znaleźć pierwszą notkę, ale nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. I co, jeśli zacznie kłaść notki, które Louis i Mercury zostawiają, w szufladzie. Wkrótce zapełnia się ona dziesięcioma notkami od jego sąsiada i jego kota.

***

Gdy wraca do domu z pracy w czwartek, jest pudełko przed drzwiami. Myśląc, że jest to coś, co ostatnio zamówił, wnosi pudło do środka. Kładzie je na wyspie kuchennej i sprawdza, nie ma żadnego napisu, żadnego adresu, imienia, niczego. Sprawia to, że zaczyna się nieco martwić i ostrożnie je otwiera.

W pudełku znajduje się legowisko dla kota, które wygląda na tak miękkie, iż Harry prawie ulega pokusie, by samemu się na nim zdrzemnąć. Jest również karteczka w pudełku, Harry rozwija ją i czyta:

 

_Nie żartowałem, gdy mówiliśmy, że chcemy być dla was. Mamy nadzieję, że pewnego dnia nam wybaczycie._

_\- Louis & Mercury_

 

Harry wzdycha, jeśli miałby być całkowicie szczery, nie jest zły na Louisa (lub Mercury’ego), ale to nie znaczy, że im przebaczy. Przynajmniej, nie jeszcze.

 

***

W poniedziałek jest pudełko z kocim jedzeniem przed jego drzwiami.

 

***

Przez następne tygodnie Harry wraca do domu z nowym pudełkiem prawie każdego dnia. Około siódmego tygodnia ciąży Apricot, pudełka, które Louis zostawia na ganku Stylesa zawierają napis „POMOC DLA DZIECI” i są wypełnione zabawkami i kocią karmą dla małych kotków.

 

***

Ósmy tydzień ciąży Apricot jest tygodniem, w którym Harry decyduje się wybaczyć Louisowi i Mercury’emu. Czuje się niepewnie pukając do drzwi szatyna. Myśli, że może na początku zbyt mocno zareagował.

Apricot w ciąży nie jest w zasadzie jakąś wielką sprawą. Oboje spędzają dnie na przytulaniu się na kanapie pod ciepłym kocem i oglądaniu filmów. To prawda, Apricot jest już ckliwym kotem z natury, ale teraz stała się nawet bardziej. Zawsze próbuje się przytulać i ocierać, by Harry mógł ją pogłaskać. I dużo śpi. Dużo. Spędza przynajmniej dwanaście godzin na spaniu w ciągu dnia w swoim kocim łóżku, który był prezentem od Louisa i Mercury’ego.

Im więcej Harry o tym myśli, tym bardziej jest pewien swojej decyzji o zatrzymaniu kotków i nie oddawaniu ich. Nie sądzi, że byłby w stanie oddać potomstwa Apricot. Może to zrobić. Uważa, że zdecydowanie mogłoby mu się udać, jeśli miałby po swojej stronie Louisa, co sprowadza nas do obecnej sytuacji.

Nagle Louis stoi naprzeciwko Harry’ego. I gdy loczek w końcu go widzi, uświadamia sobie jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Przywykł do jego obecności przez ostatnie tygodnie i nawet jeśli brunet nie chce tego przyznać, prawda jest taka, że był nieco bardziej samotny bez jego przyjaźni.

Styles czuje się niezręcznie, jakby zrobił coś, czego nie powinien i to zrobił, prawda? – Cześć, Louis.

Louis gapi się na niego z rozwagą, prawdopodobnie myśli, że Harry znowu przyszedł na niego nakrzyczeć.

Zielonooki bierze oddech. – Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem i naprawdę za tobą tęsknię. Proszę, wybacz mi? – dodaje szybko.

Louis wydaje się być zrelaksowanym i mały uśmiech formuje się na jego twarzy – Też za tobą tęskniłem. – odpowiada cicho.

– Dobrze – rumieni się loczek a potem szybko dodaje – Niedobrze. Wybacz. Nie jest w ogóle dobrze, nie powinieneś za mną tęsknić. To straszne i to moja wina. Proszę, wybacz mi za zachowywanie się jak dziecko.

Louis wygląda na rozbawionego. – Wybaczam ci.

Harry oddycha z ulgą – Och, dobrze! To dobrze!

– Chodź tutaj, ty ogromna niezdaro! – i z tymi słowami szatyn przyciąga Harry’ego do uścisku. – Chcesz wejść? – pyta, gdy go puszcza – Właśnie robiłem herbaty, chcesz trochę?

Chłopak uśmiecha się, ukazując swoje dołeczki – Oczywiście.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robi Harry, gdy wchodzi do domu Louisa jest przeproszenie Mercury’ego. Drapie go za uszkiem. – Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem i musieliście ciężko zapracować na moje przebaczenie. Nie zrobiliście niczego złego. Przepraszam za bycie królową dramatu. Jesteś dobrym kotem, w porządku? Nie pozwól innym myśleć inaczej. – mruczy do kota – Z nami dobrze? Zamiaucz, jeśli z nami okej.

Louis obserwuje scenę z kuchni z czułością. – Herbata gotowa, Haz – mówi w końcu.

Harry spogląda na niego, gdzie siedzi obok niego na podłodze obok kota i uśmiecha się.

Miranda miała rację, wszystko się ułoży.

 

***

 **Od: Harry**  
**2:30**  
_Apricot zaczęła rodzić! O mój Boże!!!_

 **Od: Louis**  
**2:31**  
_Cholera, jesteśmy w drodze!_

 

_***_

Jest dziewiąta popołudniu, gdy cały ten chaos zdaje się być ku końcowi. Miranda przyszła, aby upewnić się, że wszystko gładko poszło. Serce Harry’ego kilka razy przestało bić, ponieważ tak bardzo martwił się o Apricot i jej nienarodzone kocięta, ale udało mu się dzięki Louisowi, który trzymał go za rękę przez cały ten czas. I Apricot była taka odważna i silna, Harry jest z niej dumny. Gdy kocięta się urodziły, zdecydowanie się popłakał i zobaczył, że Tomlinson również uronił łzę lub dwie, nawet jeśli potem temu przeczył.

Styles jest wdzięczny Louisowi za to, że tam był. Obok niego, właśnie tu, gdzie powinien być. W tygodniu, zanim Apricot urodziła, Harry i Louis spędzili razem czas robiąc to, zanim się pokłócili – oglądali filmy, wychodzili na obiad, na zakupy spożywcze, gotowali, spędzali czas ze swoimi kotami, poznawali się lepiej, wychodzili na spacery.

Dokładnie trzy dni temu Louis zaprosił Harry’ego na randkę, brunet oczywiście się zgodził. Randka była taka, o jaką mógłby kiedykolwiek prosić a nawet jeszcze lepsza. Louis był perfekcyjnym gentlemanem. I już mają plany na kolejną, w przyszłym tygodniu.

I teraz, są tutaj. Siedzą na podłodze, głowa Stylesa jest na ramieniu Louisa, spoglądają na swoich pięć kotów, które drzemią w szarym legowisku.

– Mamy pięć kotów – szepcze w zdumieniu Harry – Nasza własna kocia rodzinka.

Louis chichocze – To będzie szaleństwo, kochanie.

– Ale jest tego warte.

– Tak – zgadza się szatyn – Nie chciałbym tego z nikim innym jak z tobą.

Harry unosi głowę znad ramienia chłopaka i uśmiecha się do niego promiennie. – Tak?

– Tak – powtarza Louis.

– Dobrze. Ja też.

Spoglądają na siebie z czułością. – Dobrze – powtarza szatyn a potem całuje swojego chłopaka.

Wszystko idealnie się ułożyło.

 

***

 

* Apricot - Morela


End file.
